The Prince
by SilentRemorse
Summary: Heero and Duo are on a mission to stop an Oz spy stationed at Osaka Academy. While there, they meet a pair of students who turn out to be the pilots of two very powerful Gundams known as Elites.
1. Chapter One

The Prince  
  
By: AngeloftheDesert  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the pilots, nor do I own any reference from Shoujo Kakumei Utena, in which I based one of my characters on. This is purely a work of fanfiction and is not intended for sale.  
  
Chapter One - The Mission/P  
  
"Duo, Duo! Wake up!" Duo Maxwell mumbled a bit as a hand roughly shook him from very pleasant dreams of a certain partner of his. Smacking the hand away, Duo turned over and snuggled back down into the pillow, pulling the blankets closer to him as he tried to escape the dawning reality.  
  
Suddenly, a great gust of wind came under the blanket as the object of his dreams, Heero Yuy, yanked it off him. Mumbling again, Duo sat up and launched a pillow at Heeros head, which the Perfect Soldier ducked with timed precision, for this very behavior was becoming a ritual for the two. Duo never liked being roused in the morning, even if it was by his koi.  
  
"Duo! Wake up!" Heero grabbed Duo's shoulder again and began shaking it. Before he could react, Duo grabbed his arm and rolled over; dragging Heero with him into the bed again before Duo mumbled another curse and started to go back to sleep. By now, Heero was beginning to get annoyed, they had a mission and he still needed to brief Duo on it. Wrapping his free hand around the long braid that pilot 02 always wore, he pulled down with a gentle, yet firm, yank, and he received the intended reaction.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Duo cried, grabbing his braid from Heero's grasp, which freed Heero's other arm. Smirking, Heero looked down at the pouting, violet-eyed boy lying beneath him. Kissing his forehead, Heero then climbed off the shocked pilot.  
  
"We got a mission this morning, remember?" he said, "We're supposed to infiltrate Osaka Academy, a sister-school of Peacecraft's-" Heero sneered in distaste at the name "-we're supposed to keep an Oz spy away from Peacecraft-" he sneered again "-while she is inspecting the school. Now, since we don't know if the spy is a boy or a girl, one of us has to dress as a girl...and guess who that's going to be?" Duo gulped and pointed to himself, "Yup, and you look the part of a girl much better than I would."  
  
"Yeah, you'd have to wear a wig," Duo sighed, sometimes having long hair was a curse, but then again, when Heero couldn't get enough of running his fingers through it, any humiliation was worth that. Duo hopped up off the bed and began to get dressed in the most feminine outfit he could find, which was left over from his previous mission. A pair of navy-blue slacks and a white, frilled blouse that was tucked into the pants. Add long brown hair, a touch of make-up, and stuffing, and Duo looked just like a girl. While he was getting ready, Heero was getting the mission update from Dr. J, and sat down on the bed, since there wasn't much else he could do with his appearance other than a pair of black slacks and a white dress-shirt, Heero read over the mission.  
  
"We're to find the spy and either eliminate them, or keep them from reaching Peacecraft while she is inspecting the school," Heero told Duo as Duo fiddled with his hair a bit, "Apparently she knows we are coming, and she knows that you are going to be appearing as a girl. I am to go by the name Dustin Tyler and you are to go by the name Alison Weeks."  
  
"Whoa...they gave us cool names this time," Duo smirked a bit as he looked in the mirror for the hundredth time, every time he looked he saw a pretty attractive-looking girl looking back out at him. The image disturbed him, but it was part of the mission, and that came over everything else.  
  
"We're going to be staying on campus in dorms that have been reserved for us," Heero said, "I have a roommate named Ted Andrews, and you have none, since one slip and your true gender would be revealed and the mission would be a failure. We are to find the spy and keep them as far away from Peacecraft as we can, if that fails, then we are to kill them and eliminate any evidence that they were even in the school."  
  
"Gotcha," Duo nodded, "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as we can get you some more clothes," Heero smirked, "Quatre's coming over to help, since he has 29 sisters, he's bound to know a thing or two about making you look like a girl."  
  
A few hours later, Duo and Heero stood in the office of the dean, entering the school as Alison and Dustin, exchange students from America. Duo really looked his part in the Osaka Academy girls' uniform, the maroon color really accenting his pale skin and a slight blush that was on his cheeks as he stood before the dean. Heero only looked at the dean indifferently, not caring what the old man had to say because as soon as he had his schedule and rulebook, he was out of that office.  
  
Finally, the two students were dismissed and assigned their room numbers, classes, and lockers. Duo and Heero walked through the halls as the students rushed past for their various classes, all catching a glimpse of the two new students as they ran past, a few glances lingering on them. Duo heard chuckles and saw boys elbowing each other as he passed, and a few winked at him, this made him uncomfortable and fearful for their lives, Heero was very protective over his koibito and would never allow such obscene glances go unattended to. As if on cue, Heero locked several of the arrogant boys with a dead cold glare, making most of them shuffle their feet and look away from the mysterious boy and his beautiful accomplice.  
  
At the intersection, they had to part ways, Duo going down towards the girls' dorms, and Heero walking towards the boys. Just before he turned to go his way, Duo felt Heero squeeze his hand lightly before he walked away, making the long-haired pilot smile.  
  
"Miss Dorson!!" Duo's attention was turned away by a shrill cry of what was obviously a teacher, turning his violet eyes towards a very unusual scene.  
  
There stood what appeared to be a fair-haired boy, his soft blonde hair falling down to his shoulders in waves. He had a willowy figure, and Duo almost confused him for a girl, since all he could see was the boys back. The teacher in front of the boy was lecturing him, probably on some rule that he had broken. As Duo passed, trying not to look at the boy's face, he heard the conversation.  
  
"Why can't you wear the correct uniform?!" the teacher asked her student, "Especially on today of all days! Miss Relena Peacecraft-Darlian is coming to inspect the school! What will she say about this?! This is an abmonation!" The boy reached into the jacket of his uniform, placing his bag under his arm as he flipped open the Osaka Student Rulebook.  
  
"There's no rule in here," came a feminene voice, "That says a girl can't wear a boy's uniform." It was then that Duo turned back and caught sight of the student's face.  
  
The student was a girl! Duo's mouth dropped at how a girl could appear to be a boy, he had even thought that the girl was a boy when he walked up on the teacher. She was a pretty girl, too, her blonde hair pushed back away from a pair of bright, aquamarine eyes that matched his friend, Quatre's, exactly, except instead of a soft look, they had a cynical one. When he looked at the front of her uniform, Duo could definitely tell that her gender was female, though not overly obvious, at first glance, she appeared to be no more than a fair-faced boy, especially in the male uniform for the school. The girl closed her rulebook and smiled at the shocked teacher.  
  
"So, if there's no rule, then I guess it's okay," she says, smiling again as she replaced the rulebook in her jacket pocket and, after slinging her bag over her shoulder, walked past the slack-jawed teacher, "And you'd best close your mouth, Ms. Alabaster, Miss Peacecraft-Darlian wouldn't like it if you were gawking at a female student."  
  
"Are you ready?" Duo heard a very soft feminene voice come from the other side of the girl. Looking, he saw a very pretty Asian girl who was, Duo noted, in the proper uniform for an Osaka girl. The other girl turned to the Asian and smiled a smile that Duo had seen often, it was the same kind of smile that Heero gave him every morning, soft, kind, and loving.  
  
"Sure," the girl smiled, holding out her arm to the Asian, who took it and smiled back at the tomboyish girl, "Let's get outta here, Ms. Alabaster is having a conniption fit." The Asian girl giggled a bit at the girl's remark.  
  
"Well, if you would wear the proper uniform, she probably wouldn't give you any trouble," the Asian summed up, smiling up at the girl, "Also, boys might find you..." the girl's voice faded as the pair walked down the hall away from Duo, the chattering of the students in the hall drowning out the soft voice. Duo stood in the hall until he realized that he was staring after the girl. Shaking his head, he turned and started for his dorm.  
  
"Yeah, Heero, she just totally told that teacher off," Duo told Heero later that afternoon over lunch, "She wears the boy's uniform for this school, instead of the girl's."  
  
"Does that make you feel better about playing a girl?" Heero asked, his dark eyes staring straight into Duo's bright violet ones, making the boy gulp.  
  
"Kinda, but they know she's a girl," Duo replied, then looked up and scanned the people out in the courtyard, also enjoying lunch, then he spotted the two girls flanked by others, both male and female, talking earnestly to them, "There she is, and she's with that Asian girl." Heero looked over to where Duo was nodding and raised his eyebrow at the girls, "I wonder who she is."  
  
"That, I intend to find out," Heero said, "She may prove useful."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Angel Yup, this is the end of Part One of The Prince. Please review! I'd like to see how I am doing on this one. It's really my first serious chapter fanfiction...all my others were one-time shots. Also, give me some suggestions for the rest of the fanfiction! waves Shade and sweetwater to all who review 


	2. Chapter Two

The Prince  
  
By: AngeloftheDesert  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the pilots, nor do I own any reference from Shoujo Kakumei Utena, in which I based one of my characters on. This is purely a work of fanfiction and is not intended for sale.  
  
Warnings: Rated PG-13 for: Shounen-ai, coarse language, yaoi/yuri pairings, Relena-bashing  
  
Intended pairings: 1x2  
  
Chapter 2 - The Mystery  
  
"I've found out something about our mystery girl," Heero told Duo as they sat, again, in the courtyard during break, watching the blonde girl and her Asian friend as students again flanked them.  
  
"And what's that?" Duo asked around the hot ham and cheese sandwich he had bought.  
  
"Her name is Sarra Rachelle Dorson," Heero replied, "Her friend is Sakura Taeko. Sarra's on the Fencing Team, Kendo Team, and Dance Team. Sakura's been on the Dance Team and in the Chess Club. According to their files, while Sakura has a flawless record, Sarra has been reprimanded several times for wearing the improper uniform and getting into fights. Sakura's in the top of her class, she makes straight A's and is being considered for the gifted program. Sarra's an average student, passing mostly social studies and art classes while she can barely pass anything mathematical."  
  
"So they're the Odd Couple," Duo said, taking another big bite from his sandwich, then he waved as another girl walked towards their spot, "Hey! Karol!" The girl smiled and sat down with them, which made Heero mumble something close to a threat.  
  
"Hi, Alison," Karol smiled, "Whatcha doing sitting over here?"  
  
"We were wondering who those two are," Duo told her, pointing to Sarra and Sakura, "They seem really popular around here." Before Karol could so much as open her mouth, there was a gasp rippling through the crowd as they seemed to part for a figure walking through them. Standing, Duo and Heero turned to the cause of the commotion...  
  
And saw none other than Relena Peacecraft, the girl looked as though she were making a beeline for Duo and Heero, a determined look on her face as her eyes looked from one student to another, each wanting to see the vice-minister.  
  
Aw, shit, Duo thought, She's gonna blow our cover But Relena then stopped as her gaze flicked over to the small group still surrounding Sarra and Sakura. Duo couldn't help but grinning, She must be steamed that another student can get as much attention as she can Relena frowned and turned towards the two girls, her step light despite the look of distaste on Relena's face.  
  
"What is your name?" Relena asked the girls, who had stood up when they saw her approaching. Sakura looked nervous in the presence of such an over-powering girl, but Sarra just folding her arms over her chest and gave Relena and even stare.  
  
"Sarra Rachelle Dorson," Sarra replied, her voice even, showing no emotion other than a slight trace of annoyance.  
  
"Sakura Taeko," came the light, gentle voice of Sakura, the Asian girl never met Relena's eyes and she was nervously playing with a strand of her long, black hair.  
  
"Do you realize, Miss Dorson, that you are wearing the inappropriate uniform for a female Osaka Academy student?" Relena asked, Duo just snorted and rolled his eyes, of course the girl obviously knew that she was wearing the boys' uniform, or else she wouldn't be wearing it.  
  
"Of course I do," Sarra replied, keeping her voice firm.  
  
"It is not proper for a lady to be wearing a boys' uniform," Relena reprimanded the girl, "What would your parents think if they saw you in such clothing?" Sarra's even look turned into a glare as she stooped down and retrieved her bag as well as Sakura's.  
  
"My parents, Miss Peacecraft, are dead," she said, her voice cold, "Good day." She then slung her bag over her shoulder, gently placed an arm around Sakura's waist, and led the Asian girl away from a slacked-mouth Relena, who just watched as the pair disappeared into the gathered students.  
  
"Ooo...Relena had a run-in with the Prince of Osaka Academy," Karol whispered.  
  
"Prince?" Duo looked at the girl in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, Alison," Karol replied, "That is Sarra's nickname, The Prince of Osaka Academy. She's always defending people and she's even gotten into a few fights with some boys for picking on Sakura. They're very close, it's been rumored that they are going out, which is why Sakura is called her Princess. After all, a Prince always rescues the Princess, right?"  
  
"I guess that's how it goes," Duo said, scratching his head, "But I've never heard of a girl being called a Prince."  
  
"And I'll get you never met a girl like Sarra before," Karol smiled as the bell rang for the after noon classes to start.  
  
Clank!....Clank!....whoosh....Clank! Clank!...Clank!....Thump! A polite applause sounded as the two fencers bowed, then turned and bowed to the audience as they applauded more.  
  
"Wow, the one in the blue is good," Duo commented as he, Karol, and Heero watched the afternoon's Fencing Team practice.  
  
"That's the Prince," Karol said, pointing to the winner, "She's the second best member of the Fencing Team, and rumor has it that she's up for captain next spring." Heero watched the girl through hard eyes, there was something different about this girl, he could sense it. Duo, of course, noticed Heero watching the girl and smiled a bit.  
  
"She's a bit unusual, ne?" Duo whispered to his koi, "Do you like her?" Duo grinned teasingly as Heero glared at him.  
  
"Omae ro kurosu," Heero mumbled, returning his attention to the fencer below. Again, Sarra was up against another student, and again, she won almost without breaking a sweat. His eyes flicked over and he saw Sakura standing quietly by the door of the fencing room, her hands clasped in front of her as her ebony eyes watched her Prince. She was too quiet for Heero, too thoughtful, which left his mind to imagine what she might be thinking. Her face was passive, not like the determined face of Sarra as she beat yet another opponent.  
  
"Okay!" the captain stood and addressed both the Fencing Team members and the audience, "That is all for practice today, keep it up, remember, we're selecting the five members to go to the National Fencing Tournament next week, as well as nominations for captain next spring. Keep up the good work!" The members bowed, then left the floor, receiving a thunderous applause from the audience.  
  
"There is something strange about those two," Heero mumbled as he watched Sakura and Sarra walk off, "And I'm going to find out what."  
  
To be Continued  
  
Angel: Yup, that's all for chapter two, I really hope you guys have enjoyed these past two chapters. Please, read and review! I want to know what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three

The Prince  
  
By: AngeloftheDesert  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the pilots, nor do I own any reference from Shoujo Kakumei Utena, in which I based one of my characters on. This is purely a work of fanfiction and is not intended for sale.  
  
Warnings: Rated PG-13 for: Shounen-ai, coarse language, yaoi/yuri pairings, Relena-bashing  
  
Intended pairings: 1x2  
  
Chapter Three - Insults  
  
"Go and talk to her," Heero urged Duo as they sat in the courtyard the day after Relena had arrived at the school. Heero was trying to get Duo to talk to Sarra as she and Sakura sat under the shade of a large tree, again flanked by a group of students. Sarra was resting her head in Sakura's lap as Sakura fed Sarra some food, smiling contently at having the girl so close to her. Heero had already been suspicious about the relationship between the two, and this just added to his suspicion. These students were obviously closer than the adverage female to female friendship.  
  
"Why me?" Duo whined, not really wanting to leave his lunch to go and talk to a pair of strangers who were crowded by more strangers.  
  
Suddenly, another hush fell over the courtyard as Relena again made an appearence in the courtyard, and again made a bee-line for Sakura and Sarra, obviously disgusted yet again with the two girls, this time for behavior and not dress. When she reached them, she folding her arms over her chest and glared down at the two. Sakura was again nervous around Relena, but stayed sitting because Sarra had not removed her head from Sakura's lap, while Sarra just looked coolly at the intruding girl.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sarra asked Relena, her voice as cold as ice. Obviously this girl did not want her time with Sakura interrupted by Relena.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Relena demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Sarra smirked a bit and finally sat up, freeing Sakura's lap of her head.  
  
"Eating lunch until you made an appearence," Sarra replied with the smirk on her face, "But now it appears that I have lost my appetite." Duo snickered at the insult and recieved an amused glare from Heero.  
  
"Do you realize that this kind of public affection goes against school decorum?" Relena demanded again, glaring down at the two with a look that would freeze boiling water. As she did with the teacher, Sarra took out her rulebook and flipped through it, looking for the rule.  
  
"It says nothing about public affection," Sarra replied, smirking again at Relena, "Whether it be boy-girl, girl-girl, or boy-boy. There isn't a single rule. Now, there is a rule about boys not being allowed in the girls' dorm after supper and vice versa, but nothing about public affection." Sarra raised an eyebrow at the flabergasted Relena.  
  
"Well, there should be a rule!" Relena declared, "That is just disgusting!" With that comment, an anger flashed in Sarra's eyes and she stood, holding her fists clentched at her sides, her glare cold and un-nerving, making even Relena shrink away from her.  
  
"I've never hit a girl before," Sarra growled, the anger welling up in her voice, "But I will if you keep up this high and mighty attitude. No one thinks it disgusting when a boy and girl are practically down each other's throats, but I do! And like I said, I've never hit a girl before, but if you say another thing about me and Sakura being disgusting...especially Sakura, then I will make an exception with you!" She then yanked up her book bag and lunchboox, grabbed Sakura's hand, and walked away from Relena and the others.  
  
"Wow..." Duo whispered, watching Sarra stalk off, "She's got a temper."  
  
"It's true what she said," Karol said as she sat down with Heero and Duo, "She's never hit a girl, all the fights that she has been in have been against boys, but if Relena keeps bothering her, especially around Sakura, then she will fight Relena."  
  
"She's pretty tough," Duo commented, Karol nodded.  
  
"If I were a betting girl," Karol replied, "In any fight, I'd place my chips on Sarra."  
  
"Whoa..." Duo whispered, looking at the area that Sarra and Sakura had disappeared into.  
  
"Are they living in the same dorm room?" Heero asked, thinking that Relena might try something sneaky and underhandded.  
  
"No," Karol replied, "Sarra and Sakura live in a house off campus, it's not far from here, and it was Sarra's father's."  
  
Duo and Heero looked at each other, each getting the same thought. Were these two girls the Oz spies they were sent to eliminate?  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Angel Okay, okay, so this was a short chapter, but a good one! Sarra really told Relena off. Well, stay tuned, and keep reviewing! 


	4. Chapter Four

The Prince  
  
By: AngeloftheDesert  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the pilots, nor do I own any reference from Shoujo Kakumei Utena, in which I based one of my characters on. This is purely a work of fanfiction and is not intended for sale.  
  
Warnings: Rated PG-13 for: Shounen-ai, coarse language, yaoi/yuri pairings, Relena-bashing  
  
Intended pairings: 1x2  
  
Chapter Four -Introductions  
  
Clank...Clank...Clank...Whoosh...Clank...Clank...Thump! Another day brought another practice for the Fencing Team, and another victory for the mysterious Prince of Osaka Academy. The small crowd that had gathered in the Fencing room applauded politely as the two opponents bowed to each other. The loser then left the floor and another student took their place.  
  
Heero watched the girl from a deserted part of the observation deck. Duo had gone with his friend, Karol, to keep an eye on Relena, much to the disappointment of the girl, who had been hoping that Heero would be the one to watch her. Instead, Heero had assigned himself to keep an eye on Sarra and Sakura, who he had deemed a possible threat. They were too quiet, too mysterious, and also, Heero had found no record of them being enrolled in a school they had listed on their transcripts. Other than their current record at Osaka, Heero had found nothing, not even a birth certificate, which meant that they had to be Oz spies, who else would enroll in a school under a fake name and with fake transcripts? Wait, Heero corrected himself, Sakura had a record, she was one of the only two survivors from the L-5 incident, but after that she had disappeared until recently. This left him wondering why and how she got hooked up with Sarra, who had no record at all. Obviously, if they were Oz spies, then they would know the dangers that came with using fake transcripts, especially if two Gundam pilots happened to be in the same school.  
  
Clank...Clank...Whoosh...Clank....Clank...Whoosh...Clank...Clank...Thump! Heero looked up from his musing in time to see Sarra win yet another victory over her opponent. The two students bowed to each other, then to the captain, then to the crowd, who applauded in vast approval of the match. Heero watched as the strange girl reached up and pulled off her fencing mask, her hair falling out to cover her shoulders lightly, then as Sakura came up to her and handed her a towel. He saw the look of affection that Sarra gave the small Asian girl, which Sakura readily returned. After listening to the announcements from the Fencing captain, Sarra and Sakura then walked towards the door and soon disappeared from Heero's view.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero winced a bit and glared as the owner of the shrieking voice, none other than Relena Peacecraft-Darlian, ran towards him. He had been waiting for Duo under the shade of a large oak tree when he heard the wail, not knowing that the annoying blond girl was running towards him from the courtyard. Before Relena reached him, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Hi," he looked and saw that he was Sarra Dorston who held his arm, "I need to talk to you." She winked and jerked her head back at a shocked Relena, who was watching the interaction. Heero almost smiled with relief, Sarra was providing a quick escape from having to face the girl who just wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
"Hey! I was needing to speak with him!" Relena protested, obviously annoyed with the fact that Sarra was pulling the object of her obsession away from her.  
  
"Relena, if you started talking, we'd be here until it was time for afternoon classes...tomorrow," Sarra replied, "I mean, if we hooked you up to a wind turbine, we'd have enough power to fuel a small colony." Before Relena could reply to the insult, Sarra, who was joined by the ever-timid Sakura, jerked Heero towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Thanks for the swift intervention," Heero whispered to her as they left the slack-jawed Relena behind.  
  
"You're welcome," Sarra replied, then extended her hand to him, "Name's Sarra Dorston."  
  
"Dustin Tyler," Heero replied, shaking hands with the girl.  
  
"This is Sakura Taeko," Sarra told him, gesturing to the girl, whose hand Heero also shook, "We just noticed that you had a pretty pissed look when that...whatever she is, was coming towards you." Sarra grinned as they resumed their walking, "So, what did you do to have Relena Peacecraft-Darlian begin stalking you? I thought me and Sakura were the only ones with that privilege."  
  
"I had been enrolled in her previous school," Heero told her, "Apparently she developed some sort of crush on me-"  
  
"And coupled with an obsessive-compulsive behavior turned her into a super stalker," Sarra finished, grinning, "I've had a couple of those, they get really annoying."  
  
"How do you handle it?" Heero asked her, which made Sarra grin.  
  
"I usually beat the shit outta them," she replied, "When they got a black eye and a bloody nose, they tend to leave me alone."  
  
"I don't hit girls," Heero told her, "No girl deserves getting hit."  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong," Sarra smiled, "There's always a reason to hit somebody, just don't do it. There ain't nobody above an ass-whoopin'." Heero couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, which made Sarra smile again, "Oh, he's laughing! Usually I see you with this stone cold expression like you're gonna kill the first person who rubs your fur the wrong way."  
  
"I can laugh," Heero replied, somehow finding it easy to talk to this girl, who seemed to be able to match Duo's ability to talk, "It's just that I usually don't find anything funny."  
  
"Well, don't feel bad," Sarra said, returning to the topic at hand, "I normally don't hit girls, either, but there's always an exception, and that Peacecraft girl is about to be an exception."  
  
"Dustin!" Heero turned from Sarra and Sakura and saw Duo running towards them.  
  
"Hey, Alison," Heero replied, using Duo's false name, then he gestured to Sarra and Sakura, "Have you met Sarra Dorston and Sakura Taeko?"  
  
"No, not yet," Duo smiled, extending his hand to the two, "My name is Alison Weeks, I'm Dustin's girlfriend." Heero raised his eyebrows at the last comment, Duo was making it obvious to the two that Heero was his and not available, which made Heero smirk a bit.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sarra smiled, not noticing the last part as a warning, "You should keep and eye on Dustin before Relena has him locked away in that hideous pink limo and whisked away to one of her mansions." Sarra shuddered at the thought, then smiled, "I saw her approaching him and just intervened before someone got killed."  
  
"Thanks," Duo smiled, "Well, we'd best be going, Dustin's supposed to treat me to dinner." Duo then looped his arm through Heero's as they walked away from the two girls, waving, "See you later!"  
  
"Bye," Sarra replied, waving.  
  
"You like her," Duo teased when they were out of earshot from Sarra and Sakura, "I can't believe it, after having a girl stalk you everywhere, you're finally developing a crush on a girl!" Heero shot a feeble glare at Duo's giggling.  
  
"I do not like her," he replied, coldly, "Those two might be the Oz spies that we're on the look out for. I found no previous record of Sarra, Sakura's record disappears after the L-5 incident, which she is a survivor of. I can't find anything after that on either of them, it's like Sakura disappeared for a year and just recently resurfaced with Sarra."  
  
"Sakura's a survivor of L-5?" Duo asked, Heero nodded, "Think she's related to Wufei?"  
  
"I don't know Duo," Heero replied, "I just don't know."/P  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Angel Yes, ladies and gents, it's another chapter of "The Prince"! Are Sakura and Sarra the Oz spies? Is Heero developing a crush on Sarra? Will Relena ever stop running her mouth? All this and more in the next chapter of "The Prince"! 


	5. Chapter Five

The Prince  
  
By: AngeloftheDesert  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the pilots, nor do I own any reference from Shoujo Kakumei Utena, in which I based one of my characters on. This is purely a work of fanfiction and is not intended for sale.  
  
Warnings: Rated PG-13 for: Shounen-ai, coarse language, yaoi/yuri pairings, Relena-bashing  
  
Intended pairings: 1x2  
  
Chapter Five - Suspicions  
  
"Hey, Dustin! Hi, Alison!" Heero turned at the calling and saw Sarra waving to him, her other arm around Sakura's waist as she guided the timid Asian girl through the crowd towards their usual lunchtime spot under the oak tree. Heero and Duo both returned the wave, also nodding a greeting to the two girls. Heero watched the two closely as they sat down, then were crowded by other students who wished to eat their lunch with the two most popular girls in the entire school.  
  
"Why would they send two girls to this school?" Duo asked Heero as they observed the two throughout lunch, "I mean, sure, I understand Sarra, she's a pistol, but Sakura? She's too timid to be with them."  
  
"Tell me this," Heero replied, looking at his lover, "Would you suspect two girls?" Duo shook his head, "Of course not, that's why they are the obvious choice. No one suspects them."  
  
"No one suspects who?" Karol asked as she snuck up behind Heero and Duo, almost causing the two boys to jump out of their skins. They had been so focused on keeping an eye on Sakura and Sarra that they hadn't noticed the girl had approached them.  
  
"No one suspects honor roll students of cheating," Duo quickly covered for them, "But, I mean, how do they make such good grades? It cant be from just studying, they must be cheating...or taking intelligence- boosting pep pills or something."  
  
"Actually, some of them do study a lot," Karol replied, sitting down next to him, "I have a friend who's on the honor roll, he has practically no social life."  
  
"I couldn't be a star student," Duo said as he ate his lunch, "I gotta socialize."  
  
"Is socialization any different from goofing off?" Heero mumbled, slowly eating his lunch and keeping an eye on Sakura and Sarra from the corner of his eye. Duo pouted, sticking his lower lip out. Heero just chuckled a bit, not being able to resist the adorable pout, and kissed him, which shocked Duo.  
  
"Should I leave you two alone?" Karol giggled, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Nah," Duo blushed, glancing at Heero, "You can stick around, three's a party."  
  
"I thought three was a crowd," Karol pointed out, giggling.  
  
"True," Duo chuckled  
  
Heero barely listened to the chatter between his koi and the other girl, his attention was trained on Sakura and Sarra. They had both finished lunch and now Sakura was leaning against Sarra, who was trapped between Sakura's small body and the tree. Sarra looking completely at ease with the other girl leaning back against her, her cheek resting on the black hair of the smaller girl, her arms wrapped around her shoulders. They were both content with the seating arrangement and recieved only amused and a few envious glances from the students around them. No one dared tell them that what they were doing was disgusting, especially after Sarra's clash with Relena a few days prior.  
  
Relena's visit to the school was almost over, she had about another three days left. Three days and this mission would be over with and Heero could then ravish the long-haired pilot sitting next to him, an activity that had been seriously neglected since they had begun the mission, being that boys were not allowed in the girls dorm after 8 pm. Heero was almost begging for time to move faster towards the day that Relena would leave the school, along with the mysterious disappearence of Alison Weeks and Dustin Tyler. Luckily, no Oz spies had show themselves during the two-week-long visitation to the school, yet Heero knew that they would show themselves in the next few days, he just wished he knew who he was looking out for. True, he suspected Sarra and Sakura of being the spies, but anybody in this school could be them, even Karol, the girl who sat next to Duo, chatting away about the weather.  
  
"Hey!" Karol smiled, calling Heero's attention to her, "I forgot, tomorrow night's the fencing tournament! Sarra's supposed to be in it and she's the favorite! Are you two going?"  
  
"Sure," Duo replied, smiling, "We'd love to go."  
  
"Hnh..." was Heero's grunted reply.  
  
Clank...Clank...Whoosh...Clank...Thump! The tournament was in full swing when Heero and Duo arrived in the gym, which had been made into a fencing arena for the tournament. The two students fencing bowed first to each other, then to the audience, then to their respective captains before leaving the floor.  
  
"Hey! Look!" Duo tugged on Heero's sleeve and gestured to the large board on the other side of the gym that had the standings of each duellist written across it, "Sarra's in the quarter finals!" Heero nodded and led Duo to a pair of empty seats and sat down, pulling the long-haired boy to sit down beside him.  
  
The tournament went on for a few hours before anybody noticed the sound of rumbling coming from outside. The gym began to vibrate, making everybody believe that it was an earthquake, the bleachers were shaking violently and many of the students couldn't keep their standing as the floor shook with a tremendous force. Heero looked over at Duo, they knew what was making the ground shake, it wasn't an earthquake, it was...  
  
"Mobile suits!" a student screamed as she stared out the window at the giant mechanical monsters wreaking havoc on the school. They were exploding buildings, sending waves of heated flame closer and closer to the gym. Heero knew that if he and Duo didn't do something, the entire student body would be crushed under the weight of the destroyed gym.  
  
A flash of blonde caught his eye and he saw Sarra dragging Sakura towards the back gate of the school, which led to a forest. Heero, grabbing Duo's hand, began chasing them, fearful that they would find the Gundams, which had been hidden in the forest prior to the mission.  
  
Duo and Heero reached the Gundams in record time and were relieved that their two mobile suits had not been touched in any way. Boarding the Wing Zero Gundam, Heero's fingers flew over the controls as the eerie green glow of the monitors signaled that the machine was coming to life to defend against the enemy. Glancing out his left-side view-screen, he saw the DeathScythe's eyes light up, signaling that Duo had successfully started the black mobile suit.  
  
"(Heero!)" Duo's voice rang out over the comlink system, his face appearing on the vid screen, "(We gotta keep Oz away from the gym, they'll kill everybody!)"  
  
"I know, Duo," Heero replied, his fingers clacking over the buttons in the cockpit, "First we have to find the leader of this attack, that should be out first objective."  
  
"(Okay)" Duo nodded, "(You find the leader, I'll keep the MSes away from the gym)"  
  
"Affirmative," Heero nodded in agreement to Duo's plan, "Just watch your back."  
  
"(No problem)" Duo smiled, then he added in a soft voice, "(Aishiteru, koishii)"  
  
"Aishiteru, koibito," Heero replied in the same hushed tone. When the image of Duo clicked off, his face hardened, now was the time for battle, the time which the Perfect Soldier was best suited for. It was time to inflict justice upon Oz for taking their battle onto the grounds of a helpless and innocent school.  
  
Suddenly, a sleek form flashed before his frontal view-screen, followed by a second. Heero blinked, thinking he had just seen things, then suddenly his tracking system picked up two unidentified mobile suits in the area. Turning his Gundam towards the battle, he saw what looked to him to be a sleek, agile, humoniod creature. His first glanced betrayed him as he thought that the two forms were actually humans, until he saw them scaled next to the Oz mobile suits, then he knew that these two were the mobile suits his tracking system had picked up.  
  
They moved with unbelievable grace, leaping and jumping, dodging even the best Oz pilot. Their fluid form made it hard for the Oz soldiers to land a single missle or gunshot on the two. The skill and quickness of the pilots of these strange creatures would put even the Lightning Count to shame and made Trowa look like a clumsy fool. One was a strange blue- metallic color, moving between two Oz mobile suits, drawing them away from the school, playing the bait, the other was a metallic-red and attacked them from behind, jumping on the backs of the mobile suits and stabbing what looked like a giant knife into the main engines of the suits, disabling them without destroying them. Heero could see why the Oz pilots were having a hard time, even he, trained as he was, was having a hard time keeping the two new suits in his view-screen.  
  
"(Do you see that?)" Duo's voice again rang over the comlink, "(Where did those two come from?!)"  
  
"I don't know, Duo," Heero replied, "But we need to help them get the Oz suits away from the school."  
  
Before Duo could reply, Heero gasped as one Oz soldier managed to land a blow with his thermal knife on the blue creature. What looked like blood seeped from the wound and the creature seemed to howl in pain. The red one moved to protect the blue one, keeping the soldiers at bay, but then the blue one moved in front of the red one in a protective gesture that Heero had seen before...  
  
It was the way he had seen Sarra stand before Sakura when Relena was verbally assaulting them...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Angel Well, that is another wonderful chapter of "The Prince", I hope you enjoyed it! What are these two new suits? Who are the pilots? Is it possible that Sarra and Sakura are? Well, youll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! 


	6. Chapter Six

The Prince  
  
By: AngeloftheDesert  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the pilots, nor do I own any reference from Shoujo Kakumei Utena, in which I based one of my characters on. This is purely a work of fanfiction and is not intended for sale.  
  
Warnings: Rated R for: Shounen-ai, coarse language, yaoi/yuri pairings, Relena-bashing  
  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI aka GRAPHIC MALE/MALE SEX SCENES!!! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's the lemon you've all been waiting for! Flames will be laughed at, then used to roast my marshmallows ( Yum! Marshmallows)  
  
Intended pairings: 1x2  
  
Chapter Six - Revelations  
  
Heero watched as the two new mobile suits moved across the screen, the "injured" one now held it's left arm at it's side, the blood-like fluid dripping from it's fingers. The creature easily moved through the Oz soldiers, even with the injured arm. The red one had taken to fighting the suits the blue one left standing, which weren't many. Heero couldn't get over the fluid, graceful moments of the new suits, which seemed more like living creatures than ones made of metal.   
  
After the battle, Heero and Duo hid the Gundams and returned to the school, no one having noticed their absence after the initial attack. The students were ordered to return to their dorms until the morning, when they were to contact their parents, the school would be closed until the mess from the Oz attack could be cleaned up. Dejectedly, Heero and Duo returned to their separate rooms, again sleeping alone until the next day...or so they thought.  
  
Fortunately for Heero, visiting the other pilot's room was a necessity since they had to delete their files and get ready to leave the next day, thankful that Relena's visit was cut short.  
  
Heero slipped up a tree near Duo's dorm room window, anxious to get there and see the other pilot. Tapping on the window, Heero soon roused the braided boy as he stealthy signaled for Duo to open the window. Once this had been accomplished, Heero slipped into the room, glad that Duo had no roommate for the braided boy stood wearing only a pair of black pajama bottoms, the moonlight making his pale chest seem even paler.  
  
"Hee-!" Duo's startled cry was cut when Heero leaned forward and kissed the lips that had taunted him since the beginning of this insane mission. When he pulled away, he saw a glint of mischievousness in the violet orbs as Duo pressed himself against Heero.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?" Duo asked in a husky whisper, making a purring sound in his throat. Heero smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around the slender form that stood before him.  
  
"Yes," Heero replied, kissing the other boy's hair, "But someone has to delete our files, and my laptop happens to have been conveniently packed in your bags, so I had to come here to get it, seeing you is an added perk." Duo grinned and pressed himself closer to Heero, purring again deep in his throat, knowing what the sound he made did to his koi, he felt Heero hardening against his thigh even as he made the sound.  
  
"Well, I happen to have been conveniently placed in a room alone," Duo smiled up at Heero, rubbing his leg against Heero's hardening member, "And you've neglected me severely these past few days." Heero growled a bit in his throat at the friction that Duo's leg offered, yes, he had neglected the braided boy far too long for comfort. Duo saw the passion deep in Heero's eyes and smiled, a seductive hint in it. "It seems that the Perfect Soldier is having trouble controlling his body," Duo made a tsk, tsk sound with his tongue, "Whatever shall we do about it?"  
  
"This," Heero growled, capturing Duo's lips in a fierce and passionate kiss that the smaller boy eagerly returned. With deft fingers, Heero untied the lacings in the front of Duo's pajama bottoms, swiftly removing them from the slender boy. Slowly, he backed Duo up until the braided pilot fell down onto the bed behind them, dragging Heero down with him.  
  
Heero's hands roamed over the smaller body under him, his lips soon following the trail of his fingers as he delicately kissed down Duo's body, leaving a trail of hot spots that drove his smaller koi wild. He could hear Duo's husky moans, he could feel his chest rising and falling in gasps as his hardened member brushed against his stomach. He hooked his fingers over the waistband of the black boxer shorts that Duo wore and soon they joined Duo's pants in a corner of the dorm room. Heero kneeled down between Duo's legs, eying the swollen arousal hungrily. Licking his lips, Heero took Duo's entire length in his mouth, causing the braided boy to gasp, keeping his cries down to soft whimpers and gasps as to not alert the students in the other rooms.  
  
As his tongue stroked the hard member, Heero's hands glided up and down Duo's slender sides, tracing every curve that he had come to memorize, the soft flesh under his fingers was hot with passion, it seemed to tingle with energy.  
  
"Oh...Heero..." Duo gasped, whispering the name softly. Heero took this as a hint from his lovely koi and began bobbing his head up and down on Duo's arousal, causing Duo to gasp and whimper, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out. Heero could feel the hard member being to throb and pulse in his mouth and took that as a cue to pick up speed. Pretty soon, Duo let out a series of soft gasps as he emptied himself into Heero's waiting mouth.  
  
Heero sat up, licking his lips, and again caught Duo's mouth in a passionate kiss, letting the braided boy taste their mingled fluids on his tongue. Duo ground his hips up against Heero, groaning a bit and letting his koi know that he wanted to be taken at that moment. Removing his own clothes and taking a few moments to prepare Duo, Heero then found himself sheathed tightly into Duo, his head back and his mouth open in a few silent moans.  
  
Slowly, Heero began to thrust into Duo, the smaller boy's insides stroking Heero's rock-hard member. Duo groaned softly at the slow pace of his koi and Heero soon picked up the pace, and pretty soon he was pounding Duo nearly into the mattress. Duo's mouth was open in silent moans, his arms raised above his head and bracing himself against the head board, his passion-fogged eyes meeting the piercing-blue ones of the boy above him. Heero was being driven wild by the waves of passion washing over him, he saw that Duo's member was hard again and gripped the arousal in his hands, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Soon, the two where whimpering as they came against each other, Duo releasing into Heero's hand, Heero releasing deep inside Duo. Exhausted, the two collapsed, gasping for breath as they lay in each other's arms.  
  
"Ne, Heero?" Duo whispered, tentatively, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm room?" Heero groaned a bit, then slipped out of bed and pulled back on his clothes, he kissed Duo quickly then grabbed his laptop and hopped out the window.  
  
On his way back to the dorm room, Heero spied a familiar blonde-haired girl sneaking through the shadows followed by a more timid black-haired girl. Around the left arm of the blonde girl was a piece of cloth, likely torn from the underskirt of the other girl's uniform, and stained with a spot of blood.  
  
The girl was Sarra...and her arm was injured in the same exact spot as the strange blue mobile suit's.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Angel: There! You got your lemon scene! Mwuahahahahahaha! I am so evil for making you all wait so long! So, are Sarra and Sakura really the pilots of the new mobile suits? If so, are the friend, or foe? And will Heero and Duo have another lemon scene? All this and more in the next chapter of The Prince! 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Prince  
  
By: AngeloftheDesert  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the pilots, nor do I own any reference from Shoujo Kakumei Utena, in which I based one of my characters on. This is purely a work of fanfiction and is not intended for sale.  
  
Warnings: Rated R for: Shounen-ai, coarse language, yaoi/yuri pairings, Relena-bashing  
  
Chapter Six: Confrontations  
  
Before Heero could rouse Duo in order to tell him what he discovered, the school was again rocked by explosions, which woke the longhaired pilot. Duo jumped out of bed, looking around with wide, wild eyes when suddenly his face was full of black as Heero tossed a pair of sweatpants at his partner.  
  
"Oz is attacking again?!" Duo cried, tugging on the sweatpants as he and Heero went over to the window and looked out. The mobile suits were destroying a few uninhabited buildings, but the two Gundam pilots knew that it was a matter of time before they started destroying the dorms.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Heero saw a flash of blonde. It was Sarra. Behind her, Sakura was following closely, a determined look on her face. Suddenly, the two became encased in what Heero supposed was armor, which fit their bodies very well, and seemed flexible despite the fact it looked as though it was made of hard plastic.  
  
"What're Sarra and Sakura doing?" Duo asked, blinking as the two disappeared behind a corner, but then he felt Heero tugging on his wrist, yanking him out the window as they began to follow the two girls, who seemed to be running towards the woods where the Gundams were hidden.  
  
"I think they are the pilots of those two strange mobile suits," Heero explained, before Duo could say anything, Heero continued, "After I left your room, I saw Sarra and Sakura sneaking around campus, and Sarra's arm was bandaged exactly where the blue suit got cut, also, why would they be sneaking around campus when they live off-campus?"  
  
"But a pilot doesn't get the same wound as their suit," Duo said, shaking his head, "It's impossible, a pilot isn't connected to their suit on that sort of level."  
  
"Well, I'm just telling you what I saw," Heero replied, "We have to see if they are the pilots of those new suits, and figure out of they are allies or enemies."  
  
"Sarra and Sakura...enemies?" Duo swallowed hard at the last word, if Sarra and Sakura were enemies...he would certainly hate to fight them in a mobile suit battle, especially after what he had seen them do to the Oz suits, "Why would they be the enemies? They defended the school from Oz. I mean, why would Oz have their own spies attack their armies?"  
  
"Like I said, we have to find out," Heero said, "Enough talk, we have to get to the Gundams."  
  
"Okay, Duo, lets get these bastards and make sure they never come back to this school," Heero said over the com unit as Wing and Deathscythe's eyes lit up with an eerie green glow which signified that the two were operational.  
  
"(Death is about to make his appearance)" Duo grinned over the vid-screen, "(Ai shiteru, koibito)"  
  
"Ai shiteru, koishii," Heero replied before the image of the Deathscythe pilot clicked out.  
  
Heero's fingers flew over the keyboards and soon were wrapped around the piloting controls as he lifted Wing off the ground with a small jerk, but he smoothly flew over the ground towards the battle, the black shape of Deathscythe following close behind. The two new suits were already engaged in battle, the blue suit's arm still damaged from the previous battle, but was still useful as far as slamming opponents to the ground. The red suit was flitting through the suits, using it's small thermal dagger to disable the suits.  
  
"Duo, keep the suits from over-powering the blue one," Heero directed the other pilot, "It's still damaged from the battle earlier."  
  
"(No problem, Heero)" Duo smiled, giving a playful salute. Soon Heero saw Deathscythe veering off towards where the blue suit was, laughing manically as he sliced through a few of the suits with his thermal scythe.  
  
Suddenly, a blip came over the com as an image flashed into the vid-screen. It was Sarra, and she seemed to be surrounded by water, her hair was floating around her like a bed of blonde kelp and her blue eyes were glaring through the liquid at the image.  
  
"(What in the hell do you think you're doing, pilot 01?)" Sarra demanded, "(This mission was ours, the doctors had no right to send you here)"  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Heero growled, fixing the image with a glare of his own, "Unless you were Oz spies."  
  
Before Sarra could answer, both hers and Heero's mobile suits were rocked by an explosion, a mine had been detonated near the school, causing a gigantic explosion that dissolved half the campus.  
  
"(Damnit!)" Sarra cried, turning her suit toward the Oz suit who had activated the device, "(You sorry son of a bitch!)"  
  
Through the view screen, Heero saw the blue suit leap towards the Oz suit, removing a long thermal blade from it's arm and swinging it down towards the suit, slicing the thing evenly in half, and causing another explosion from the fuel in the suit which threw Sarra's suit across the campus from the destroyed Oz suit.  
  
"(Sarra!)" Sakura's worry-strained voice broke out over the com unit, "(Stay still Sarra! You're too damaged to continue the fight!)"  
  
"(Like hell I am)" Sarra's voice was now ragged over the com unit, and Heero could see a few bruises and cuts on her face, which looked amazingly pale through the liquid in the cockpit, "(I'm just fine and dandy, Sakura, so stop worrying)" The blue suit in the screen was slowly dragging itself to it's feet, which was an obvious strain on Sarra from the expression on her face in the vid-screen "(Me an' RavenWing are fine)"  
  
"(Just be careful)" Sakura warned, "(If your suit gets damaged any more, it could kill you)"  
  
"(Fine, I'll be careful)" Sarra replied, smiling at the image of Sakura.  
  
The battle raged on, Sarra showing just how fine she and the new suit were, destroying half the fleet with a charge through them, her thermal sword on one side, the thermal knife on the other. Sakura and Duo were occupied with keeping the other suits away from the safe-house that the school at erected in case of an emergency like this. Heero, on the other hand, was busy destroying what suits were left after Sarra's charge, which had left the blue suit on one knee, Sarra's face exhausted in the vid-screen.  
  
"(Wooohooo!)" Duo cheered over the com unit, "(We did it! All the suits have been destroyed)" The Heero heard Sakura add her own cheer to Duo's loud victory, surprised because he had never heard the girl's voice go about a whisper.  
  
"Let's hide the suits," Heero said, then pointed at Sarra's image on the vid-screen, "You two have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Angel Well, there was another action-pack chapter of "The Prince"! The conclusion is coming up when Sarra and Sakura explain their mission and their mobile suits. But don't feel sad, a sequel is in the works to introduce two more pilots for these strange new suits. The summary for the sequel will be after the last chapter of "The Prince" 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Prince  
  
By: AngeloftheDesert  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the pilots, nor do I own any reference from Shoujo Kakumei Utena, in which I based one of my characters on. This is purely a work of fanfiction and is not intended for sale.  
  
Warnings: Rated R for: Shounen-ai, coarse language, yaoi/yuri pairings, Relena-bashing  
  
Intended pairings: 1x2  
  
Chapter Seven-Explanations  
  
"Okay, so tell us exactly who you are and who sent you here?" Heero's voice was ragged with the stress of a previously-won battle.  
  
Sarra, who was leaning against the foot of her own mobile suit, being bandaged by Sakura, snapped her head up at Heero's harsh tone towards them. She and Sakura had been staking out this school months before the Gundam pilots were ever involved. Though it was Sarra who was glaring at Heero, it was Sakura who responded, her gentle voice was now as harsh and clipped as Sarra's would have been.  
  
"I am Sakura Taeko, survivor of L-5," Sakura told them, "And she is Sarra Rachelle Dorson, she has no known background except that she was adopted on L-4 by her parents. We were sent here by a group of professors who wished to test their new mobile suits, the Gundam Elites."  
  
"Gundam Elites?" Duo echoed the phrase, causing Sakura to nod.  
  
"They were modeled after the original Gundams, but made to be sleeker and more agile," Sakura replied, finishing up with bandaging Sarra, "Instead of the standard cockpit, ours are Isolation Chambers, meant to keep us from being distracted by what is happening around us. The professors discovered a way to connect the neural pathways of the human pilot to that of the positronic matrix of the GE's own computer mind. The connection offers the pilot the ability to see through the eyes of their GE and to move the suit as they themselves would move. These suits that we wear have special sensors that keep track of our bio functions as well as insulate us while we are in the cockpit."  
  
"Okay, fine and dandy," Duo said, "But what was that strange liquid I saw you two sitting in?"  
  
"That is the liquid form of oxygen," Sakura told the braided boy, "Formulated to be perfectly breathable. If we have the need to eject from our GE, we can survive in space for a week in our capsules. After that week, we are then placed in a suspended-animation sleep and are frozen in the capsule until we can be rescued."  
  
"This is all amazing," Heero looked at the two, "And exactly how many pilots are there?"  
  
"Five," Sarra finally brought her voice into the conversation, "And since you are allies, we will tell you their names: I am Sarra Dorson, pilot of GE 001, Dyna Chambers, pilot of GE 002, Trista Barton, pilot of GE 003, Asha Williams, pilot of GE 004, and Sakura Taeko, pilot of GE 005."  
  
"So there's a corresponding GE for each of the original Gundams," Heero mused.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Duo broke in, "Trista Barton? Who's she? I thought all the Barton's were dead."  
  
"Trista was disowned when she refused to support Operation Meteor, and Lelia and Mariemayia were named the heirs of Dekim," Sarra explained, "Recently she as been accepted as the proper heir to the Barton Foundation."  
  
"So she's Mariemayia's aunt?" Duo asked, getting a nod from Sarra.  
  
"Trista has denied guardianship of Mariemayia," Sakura explained, "She has left her in the hands of Une, since she is occupied with piloting GE 003."  
  
"So, are you two allies?" Duo asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.  
  
"I suppose that we are," Sarra replied, raising an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face, "Though I admit that the professors have never gone as far as to make any one of us cross-dress." Duo blinked at her.  
  
"You knew all along that I was a boy?" Duo asked, making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Duo, I'm a girl who dresses like a boy," Sarra replied, smiling, "So of course I would know when a boy is dressed as a girl."  
  
"We should be getting back to the school," Heero said, "And see to the survivors."  
  
And so the four new allies began walking back towards the remains of the school.  
  
The End...  
  
Angel Well, that's the conclusion of "The Prince", I really hoped you have enjoyed this book in the Gundam Elites saga. And now, as I promised, a sneak-peek into the next book in this series "The Mirror".  
  
Sneak Peek of "The Mirror"!  
  
"Dyna! Catch!" Heero's head jerked up as he heard Sarra's voice, he saw the blonde girl tossing a gun to an Oz officer. Immediately, Heero snarled and aimed his pistol at Sarra, who looked at him as if he were growing a third eye.  
  
"What's your problem, Yuy?!" Sarra barked, "Dyna's an ally!"  
  
"She's a damned Oz officer!" Wufei barked back, glaring at the girl.  
  
"Umm...Hello!! How do you think we got into the base in the first place?!" Sarra asked, fitting the explosive onto the generator, "Dyna's been infiltrating this base for months! She's been here erasing any data these crack-pots have on the GE's! So cool it!"  
  
After the explosives were set and the clocks ticking away to the destruction of the base, the five pilots slipped past the guards towards their mobile suits, which were soon joined by Sandrock and Deathscythe.  
  
"(Let's get to a more deserted location and watch the fireworks)" Duo grinned over the comm unit, "(Me and Quatre cleared out the northwest section of the forest, it has a great cliff that over-looks the base, it'll be the perfect spot)"  
  
"Lead the way," Heero replied as Deathscythe and Sandrock lifted from the ground and flew towards the location, followed by ShenLong, Heavyarms, Wing Zero, RavenWing, Byakko, and a new suit colored a deep violet color and shaped like that of Sarra's and Sakura's.  
  
Soon the eight suits were landing on the ledge, kneeling down so the pilots could descend from the cockpits and stand on the ground to watch the explosions.  
  
Heero's eyes were drawn to a flash of brown hair and noticed that it was Sarra's friend, Dyna, shaking her hair free from the bun that it had been confined in while she was dressed as an Oz officer. Her hair was the same color as Duo's, and fell down to her waist when pulled up into a ponytail, the strands had a soft wave to them and floated in the breeze as she walked over to Sarra.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Duo asked, appearing behind Heero.  
  
"She's a friend of Sarra's," Heero replied, "Her name is Dyna Chambers." Duo grinned and stepped around Heero and over to the new girl, tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Hi!" he said, cheerfully, "My name's-" Duo's breath caught in his throat when he saw the girl, brown hair, violet-colored eyes widened in surprise, alabaster skin, heart-shaped mouth hanging open in shock...  
  
"You look just like me!" both cried at the same time.  
  
Angel And that is in the next book in the Gundam Elite saga "The Mirror"! I hope you enjoyed reading "The Prince", I hope you enjoy my next works! waves Ta-ta! 


End file.
